Adolescence
by Luffiee
Summary: Avoir 10 ans, c'est pas drôle du tout ! Surtout quand il faut avoir au moins 16 ans pour entrer dans un nouveau parc d'attraction qui ouvre ses porte et qui accueille Terrance et Phillip en personne ! À une soirée de minuit ! Les 8 garçons essaierons de trouver le moyen d'y entrer. Quitte à aller voir ce vieux fou de Méphisto ! - STENNY ! LEMON ! D'autres couples en fond ! x3
1. Chapter 1

_**NDA: Salut tout le monde, hé oui, j'suis toujours en vie xD ! Alors, en attendant ma prochaine fic qui n'a que 4 chapitres d'écrit et qui est aussi de South Park, j'ai fait ça... Je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration pour l'autre =='' ! Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent bien, oui, vous avez bien vu, c'est avec les perso de South Park, mais je crois qu'ils font un peux OOC, ce sont maintenant mes préféré donc je vous préviens, il risque d'avoir juste ça pendant une éternité xD. Sauf que je sais pas si c'est bien alors à vous de me le dire... =S Enfin, bref... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^''**_

_**Pour les fautes, je crois m'être un peu améliorée même si elles continues à me coller comme des sangsus .'' J'ai jouer la terminator des fautes à 6:00h du mat pour en éliminer le plus possible donc...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous~ !**_

**Nous étions tous réunis chez Kyle pour écouter le nouveau Terrance & Phillip et par "Tous", je veux bien parler de toute la bande de gars, Stan, Kyle évidement, vu qu'on est chez lui, Cartman et moi même Kenny, mais aussi Craig et sa bande, Tweek, Clyde et Token. C'était rare que nous étions ensemble, mais quand il s'agissaient de Terrance et Phillip, on pouvais bien laisser nos petit différent de coter... Non ?**

Cartman: Pousse toi le juif !

Kyle: Nah ! J'étais là avant toi gros cul !

Craig: Vous pouvez pas la fermer ? Ça va bientôt commencer !

Token: Cartman pousse ton gros cul, tu cache le téléviseur !

Cartman: Tu veux te battre le black ? Aller viens, je t'attend !

Token: Ça me servirais à rien de te frapper, tu va aller pleurer ta mère et tu tape comme une fille !

Cartman: Répète pour voir, enfoiré !

Stan: Vous avez fini là ?

Tweek: Gah ! Trop de pression !

Clyde: Stan, passe le pop corn !

Stan: Nah, celui-là il est à moi, Kyle et Kenny, t'aurais dû t'en emporter !

Clyde: Aller ! T'es chiant !

**Apparemment****, non.**

Kenny: Arrêtez les mecs !

Tous: Ferme là, Kenny !

**Bah voilà un sujet sur le quel ils peuvent s'entendre... M'insulter.**

Stan: Ça commence !

**Quand le film fût fini, nous étions encore tous en admiration devant l'écran, c'était le meilleur film que j'ai vu de ma vie ! Nous sautions partout en criant comme un enfant qui viens de voir le père-noel, même si nous, on l'a déjà vu, mais bon... Soudain y'a eu une bande annonce qui a attirer notre attention.**

_Ce samedi, un nouveau par__c__ d'attraction ouvre ses portes, des attractions monstres encore jamais vu et à minuit, une fantasti__que__ fête sera organis__ée__ pour __accueillir__, Terrance et Phillip en personne ! Ne ratez pas ça ! 16 ans et + pour la fête de minuit obligatoirement._

**Ils voulaient rire de nous ! Il fallait avoir 16 ans pour voir Terrance et Phillip !? C'est dans des moment pareil qu'on a hâte d'être des ados.**

Cartman: Ils se foute de ma gueule !? Je vais certainement pas attendre d'avoir 16 ans pour entrer à cette fête !

Kyle: Bah y faudra bien pourtant. On a que 10 ans, ils nous laisserons jamais entrer.

Cartman: Peut-être que si on a pas l'air d'avoir 10 ans on pourra ! Vous vous souvenez quand on est entrer dans ce bar pour voir la bande annonce de Terrance et Phillip et que le mec a dit qu'on avaient pas le droit d'être là parce qu'on était mineur ?

Kyle: Ou tu veux en venir gros lard ?

Cartman: Patience le feuj ! Je disais donc, on lui a répondu qu'on était des nains et que-ce qu'il a dit ?

Kenny: Que nos lèvres étaient trop épaissent, je crois.

Cartman: Exact ! Alors si on peux arranger ce petit détail, on se fera passer pour des nains et à nous la soirée de minuit !

Kyle: Et comment tu conte faire ça ?

Cartman: À toi de trouver, c'est toi le cerveau du groupe après tout.

Kyle: Dit plutôt que tu veux pas te forcer, oui !

Kenny: Il veux pas faire brûler les dernier neurones qui lui reste !

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, tous sauf le gros.**

Cartman: Ta gueule Kinny !

Kenny: Hé ! J'ai une idée !

Stan: La quel ?

Kenny: Vous savez, le vieux Méphisto ! Il fait plein d'expériences et tout, peut-être qu'il sais comment nous faire grandir seulement pour une journée !

Kyle: Je sais pas trop, je lui fait pas trop confiance, il fait tellement de truc bizarre...

Stan: Aller Kyle ! C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouver pour aller à cette fête !

Cartman: Hé, je te signal que j'en ai dit une moi, une idée !

Craig: La preuve que c'était pas une bonne idée, on l'avait déjà oublier, mais j'aime bien celle de Kenny et puis on pourra se voir plus vieux ce sera cool.

Cartman: Va te faire foutre Tucker !

Clyde: Alors on va le voir demain soir ?

Kyle: Ouai bon, d'accord.

**Le lendemain à l'école, nous n'arrêtions pas d'en parler et c'était drôle de voir la tête des autres quand on leur disais qu'on allaient y aller à cette soirée de minuit.**

Wendy: Mais vous pouvez pas ! Il faut avoir 16ans pour y aller !

Clyde: Ouai et on les aura ce soir !

Wendy: Comment ça, ce soir ! Je sais pas si tu sais conter, Clyde, mais il vous reste encore 6 ans avant de les avoir.

Bébé: Et dans ce temps là, il risque de ne plus y avoir de fête.

Tweek: On va les avoir ce soir par... Parce qu'on va voir Méphisto !

Tous: TWEEK !

Tweek: GAH !

Wendy: Méphisto ?

Kyle: Oui, le vieux qui fait tout plein d'expériences étrange dans son laboratoire, en haut de la montagne.

Bébé: Mais vous êtes dingue, les gars ! Il pourrais vous changer en monstre !

Tweek: AH ! J'veux pas devenir un monstre !

Craig: Mais non Tweek, écoute pas ce qu'elle raconte.

Wendy: Même si ça marchais, que-ce qui vous dit que vous ne serez pas obliger de rester comme ça pour toujours ?!

Bébé: C'est vrai, il peut très bien se tromper et vous faire vieillir même trop ! Vous vous imaginer à 40 ou même 70 ans ?

**On se regarda tous, ****apeuré**** de cette "peut-être" réalité.**

Cartman: Tu pousse pas un peu trop le bouchon là ? Pour vrai... 70 ans ! **Fit-il sarcastiquement.** On va lui demander de nous mettre à 16 ans et il ferait l'erreur de nous mettre genre 50 ans de plus ?!

Kyle: 54.

Cartman: Jt'emmerde Kyle.

**Kyle roula des yeux et se retourna vers Wendy.**

Kyle: Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec lui, peut-être que se serra pas si pire et puis si Méphisto pense qu'il pourrait se tromper on le fera pas, c'est tout. On lui demande plus d'info pour être sûr si c'est sécuritaire et...

Kenny: C'est sûr que ce le sera pas ! On va complètement se transformer, c'est sur qu'il y aura des risques, mais moi, j'suis prêt à les prendre si c'est pour aller à cette fête. _-Et puis si ça tourne mal, j'aurais qu'à me suicidé !- _**Pensais-je.**

Cartman: Bah alors tu le fera le premier et si ça marche pas, bah on aura notre réponse !

Kenny: Ok.

Stan: Non. On va le faire tous ensemble, pas vrai les gars ?

**Tout le monde hocha de la tête sauf Cartman qui voulait que je le fasse en premier.**

Wendy: Bon, on peux pas vous faire changer d'avis, alors je viens aussi !

Bébé: Moi aussi ! Si vous êtes aussi sûr que ça va marcher, j'aimerais bien y aller moi aussi à cette petite fête !

Cartman: Oh ! Mais vous avez pas peur de vous retrouver à 70 ans ? **Dit-il sarcastiquement en faisant un regard mauvais à Wendy.**

Wendy: Si toi tu peux le faire, alors moi aussi ! **Fit-elle avec le même regard ****menaçant,**** encrée dans celui de Cartman.**

Cartman: Aller, laisse faire les hommes ! Tu va sûrement retourner chez toi en arrivant la bas parce que t'aura trop peur !

Wendy: Euuuh, excuse moi, mais c'est qui qui avais trop peur de se battre contre moi l'an dernier ?

Cartman: Pff... Je jouais la comédie ! CO.MÉ.DIE. Tu sais pas encore s'que c'est !

Wendy: C'est ça, mais pourtant je t'ai arranger le portrait ce jour là, non ?

Cartman: Ça contais pas je...

Stan: Bon, vous avez fini ?!

Wendy & Cartman: NON !

Stan: ...

Kenny: Laisse vieux... J'suis presque certain que même dans 50 ans ils seront encore comme ça ! Et puis quand ils sont comme ça, ça laisse un moment de répit à Kyle, Hé hé !

Kyle: Ouai ! Ha ha ha...

Cartman: Que-ce qui a de drôle le feuj ?

Kyle: Toi gros lard !

Kenny: Et c'est repartis...

**Le soir, on arriva rapidement devant le genre de ch****â****teau-labo où vivais Méphisto, avec notre bande de gars et Wendy et Bébé, nous étions tous devant la porte ****à**** attendre que le vieux réponde.**

Méphisto: Qui c'est ? Ah, c'est vous les enfants. Pour quoi vous venez me voir, surtout à une heure pareil ?

Clyde: On voulais que vous...

Stan: Est-ce que vous savez comment faire grandir une personne ?

Cartman: Genre... Pour qu'on est l'air d'avoir 16 ans !

Méphisto: Mmmh... Oui, mais pourquoi voulez vous avoir l'air d'avoir 16 ans ?

Token: On veux aller à une fête où il y aura Terrance et Phillip.

Tweek: Le Pro... Problème c'est qu'il faut absolument avoir 16 ans ou plus.

Kyle: Alors on s'est dit que vous pourriez nous aider !

Méphisto: Oui, je crois que je peux faire ça, mais préféreriez vous seulement avoir l'air ou l'être vraiment ?

Stan: Que-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Méphisto: Je peux vous faire vieillir jusqu'à vos 16 ans, vous aurez le comportement et tout le reste de l'adolescent que vous serez quand vous aurez vraiment cet age, ça vous va ?

Craig: Et y'a pas de danger ?

Méphisto: Vous aurez évidement un certain nombre d'heures ou de jours pour revenir et prendre cette petite fiole qui vous rendra votre apparence normal, mais dépasser ce délais et vous devrez rester comme ça. Bien sûr, vous continuerez de vieillir normalement, mais vous aurez perdu toutes les années que vous avez passée jusqu'à cet age.

Kenny: Trop cool !

Méphisto: Je ne crois pas gamin. Que penser vous que vos parents feront si vous rentrer à cet age ? Ils ne vous reconnaîtrons plus.

Kenny: Je crois pas que ce sois un très grand problème pour moi. Mes parents se foutes complètement de moi et j'suis certain qu'ils ne s'en apercevrons même pas !

Stan: De toutes façon on sera pas en retard, mais vous pourriez juste tous nous faire vieillir de 7 ans comme ça, se sera comme si on avait seulement grandis normalement.

Méphisto: C'était mon intention, maintenant, entrez dans ces capsules.

**Nous ****avançâmes**** vers de grands cylindres qui s'ouvrirent avec une porte de vitre. Les filles n'avaient pas trop l'air sûr de vouloirs y entrer et restèrent donc devant les capsules leur étant destiné.**

Kenny: Bah, que-ce qui a, les fille ? Vous avez peur ?

Wendy: Bien sûr qu'on peur, avec vos idée, faut toujours se méfiez !

Cartman: Poule mouillée !

Bébé: On est pas poule mouillée Cartman ! C'est juste que nous on a un cerveau qui nous permet de penser avant d'agir, contrairement à vous !

Cartman: J'te signal qu'on y'a penser ! C'est juste que nous, on se casse pas la tête contrairement aux gonzesses !

Wendy: De toute façon, je vois même pas pourquoi on est là. Aller, viens Bébé !

Cartman: Ha ha ! Je le savais, t'a trop peur alors tu rentre chez toi ! Je l'avais dit ! Hein les gars !?

**On hocha tous la tête, pour une fois, il avait raison, elle s'en retournait sans même avoir essayer.**

Wendy: La seule chose que je regrette Cartman, c'est que je ne serais pas là pour voir votre tête paniquer quand vous serez obliger de rester comme ça et ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu !

Cartman: Ouais, c'est ça ! Cause toujours grognasse !

**Les filles partirent en colère pendant que nous, on entraient dans les capsules. Moi, j'avais hâte de voir la tête des filles quand on allais leur dire que tout c'était bien passer et qu'en plus, on avais été à une fête ****où**** on a vu Terrance et Phillip en personne ! Les portes de vitre se refermèrent et des bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre pour signaler le ****commencement**** de notre transformation. De la fumée apparu et d'étrange sensation avec, j'avais la tête qui tournais et une douleurs qui s'étala****it**** lentement dans tout mon corps. Un instant, la peur me pris, mais disparus aussitôt quand, quelques minutes plus tard, un "Bip" se fit entendre et que les capsules s'ouvraient laissant s'échapper la fumée qui y était rester priso****n****nière et nous avec. Je tomba à quatre pattes devant mon cylindre, en toussant et au même moment, j'entendis une voix que je ne reconnu pas nous demander si on allaient tous bien. La fumée commença à se dissipée et je pu enfin voir mes amis qui avaient vachement changé.**

Kenny: Moi, ça va. **Dis-je d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'avant.**

Stan: Kenny ?

Kenny: Ouaip !

Kyle: Waoh ! Vous avez vraiment changé, les mecs !

Cartman: Trop Coooollll ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais pas gros ! S'était que des muscles !

**En effet, Cartman n'était plus du tout le tas de graisse qu'on connaissais, il était devenu très grand et super muscler en plus, ce qui nous surpris tous. Pour tout dire, on étaient tous assez muscler, moins que Cartman, mais quand même, sauf que ça paraissais moins chez moi, Kyle et Tweek. Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est que nos vêtements aussi avaient changer, même si, je m'en plaindrais pas. J'avais désormais la tête à ****découvert**** ce qui laissais voir mes cheveux blond dorée qui partaient dans tous les sens et m'arrivais ****maintenant**** un peu en bas de la nuque. À la place de mon anorak orange de d'habitude, j'avais un sweet orange à capuche rabaisser, ouvert sur un t-shirt blanc et un jeans noir assez classe. J'avais même un ****piercing**** à la langue !**

**Kyle avait perdu sa grosse touffe de cheveux, comme s'il les avaient coupé. Ils étaient toujours un peu ****friser****, mais moins qu'avant et aussi moins long. Il portait un chandail noir, à manche longue avec un petit veston vert à carreaux orange sans manche et un pantalon blanc. Il avait aussi de petite lunette à monture rouge qui fesai****t****ressortir**** ses yeux vert ****émeraude**** et lui allais vraiment bien. Quand il s'en ****aperçu****, il les enleva et nous regarda un moment avant de grimacer et de les remettre.**

Kenny: Que-ce qui a Kyle ?

Kyle: Je... Je ne vois presque rien sans ces lunettes...

Cartman: Pas grave ! Elles te vont bien !

**On resta tous surpris à l'entente de ces mots de la part de Cartman qui lui-même sembla se figer en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.**

Kyle: Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?! **Fit-il avec un demi sourire et le rouge aux joue.**

Cartman: Je rêve ou tu m'a pris au sérieux ? **Lança t-il sarcastiquement en détournant le regard.**

**J'suis certain qu'il dit ça juste pour se couvrir, mais qu'en fait, il aime bien le nouveau look de Kyle.**

Kyle: Je m'en doutais, même en vieillissant t'es toujours aussi con !

Stan: On a pas vraiment vieilli je te rappel.

Méphisto: Si ! Je vous l'ai dit tout à leur. Je vous ai donné le comportement exacte que vous aurez à cette age. Donc les crises, la haine ou l'amour que vous aller ressentir seront les vrai sentiments que vous ressentirez dans 8 ans.

Stan: 8ans ?

Méphisto: Oui. Il y a eu un petit dérèglement et j'ai dû mettre 8ans à la place de 7, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Stan: Donc, j'ai 18 ans ? Cool.

**Stan, lui, avait les cheveux plus long, un peu comme moi, mais moins en bataille et était simplement habillé d'une veste en cuire noir avec un chandail bleu foncé et des jeans de la même couleurs. Je ne pouvais plus détourné mon regard de lui, il était vraiment beau. Puis il ****s'aperçut**** que je le regardais et tourna la tête vers moi, au même moment que je détournais la mienne, en rougissant. Putin ! Mais que-ce qui m'arrive ?! Ce doit être ça que parlais Méphisto en disant que notre comportement changerais, en parlant de lui, maintenant, il était carrément en train de nous foutre ****à la porte.**

Méphisto: Bien ! Maintenant que ceci est fait revenez me voir dans 5 jours pour que vous retrouviez votre apparence !

Kenny: 5 jours ? Ça aussi y'a eu un dérèglement ? **Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.**

Méphisto: Non. J'ai mit intentionnellement ce délais pour que vous puissiez en profiter un peu plus. Oh ! Une dernière chose, voilà des cartes d'identités à votre nom, je n'ai changé que votre date de naissance. Maintenant, aller, oust !

**Il nous donna chacun une carte puis nous ferma la porte au nez. Pour qu'on en profite un peu plus ? Profiter de quoi au juste ? Nous, on voulaient juste aller à cette fête et redevenir normal à la fin ! En plus, 5 jours comme ça voulais aussi dire, 5 jours sans rentrer chez nous ! On allais faire quoi, nous, maintenant ? Je rangea la carte dans une de mes poche et alla ****re****-****cogner**** à la porte, mais une petite ouverture au niveau des yeux s'ouvrit.**

Kenny: Hé ! Mais on peux pas rentrer chez nous ! Comment on fait, maintenant ?

Méphisto: Oui, j'avais oublier ce détails, il y a un endroit où vous pourrez vous réfugiez qui se trouve un peu plus loin dans la forêt, vous n'avez qu'a suivre le chemin, tenez, voilà la clé.

**Il me tendis une petite clé par la petite ouverture puis la referma aussitôt. Je me retourna vers mes amis qui avaient l'air aussi perdu que moi.**

Kenny: Bon bah, on va voir ce que c'est, cette baraque ?

Craig: Hé voilà, ça recommence.

Stan: De quoi tu parle ?

Craig: Vous vous poser pas de question comme d'hab et vous dites, "Bah, allons voir cette baraque." Pourquoi à votre avis, ce vieux fou, nous donne 4 jours de plus que ce qu'on a demander ?

Kyle: Il l'a dit, c'est pour en profité, parce que c'est vrai qu'on aura pas cette age avant un bout temps !

Cartman: Ouai ! Tu devrais être content au lieu de te plaindre ! Ça nous laisse la chance de voir le futur !

Token: Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, on est pas dans le futur, mais dans le présent.

Clyde: C'est vrai, y'a que nos corps qui ont changé. **Acquiesça t-il en tentant ses bras de chaque coter de corps.**

Kyle: Vous avez pas compris quand il a dit qu'on serai exactement comme quand aura vraiment cette age ?! Y'a pas que notre corps qui a changé, notre esprit aussi.

Stan: Que-ce que vous avez d'un coup ? Vous étiez tous d'accord pour le faire et maintenant, vous chialer !

**La bande de Craig se regarda sans vraiment comprendre.**

Clyde: C'est peut-être que nous on s'est rendu conte que s'était un plan complètement débile.

Craig: Comme à leur habitude.

Kyle: Notre corps, mais aussi notre façon de pensé à changé... C'est pour ça ! On a aussi vieilli mentalement et c'est pour ça que vous êtes plus d'accord.

Token: Ça veux dire que vous, vous avez garder le mental d'enfant de 10 ans...

**Là, c'était à notre bande de se regarder, mal à l'aise.**

Kenny: De toute façon, on a plus vraiment le choix, vous voulez y aller à cette fête, oui ou non ? Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on s'engueule sur tout ça. On va faire comme prévu, on va à cette fête et demain on reviens pour redevenir normal. Point barre. Que le vieux nous ai donné 4 jours de plus, on s'en balance ok ?

Stan: Kenny a raison, c'est vrai que c'est con, on a jamais dit qu'on acceptaient de rester comme ça plus longtemps et le vieux a pas précisé qu'on étaient obligé non plus.

Craig: Ah ben voilà quand vous voulez ! Vous voyez que vous pouvez réfléchir.

Cartman: Bah moi, j'suis pas d'accord ! J'suis très bien comme ça et je conte le rester !

Kenny: On se contre-fou de ton avis Cartman ! Tu pourrais crever, ont s'en moquerais juste et puis si tu reste comme ça, ça nous arrange, on ne reverra plus ta sale tronche, alors fait ce que tu veux, mais viens pas nous emmerder, ok ? **Lançais****-je en me retournant pour partir.**

**Woah ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais sa m'a vachement fait du bien de lui dire ses quatre vérité !**** Je commença à avancé vers la forêt qui était à coter quand je ****m'aperçus**** que personne ne me suivais.**

Kenny: Vous venez ?

**Ils me fixèrent un moment avec des yeux rond puis avancèrent en pouffant de rire.**

Kenny: Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Stan: C'est juste la face de Cartman quand tu lui a répondu.

**Je me tourna vers Cartman qui regardais ****ailleurs.**** Je crois que je l'ai vexer. Je rie doucement à mon tour avant de partir avec les autres en direction de la forêt.**

**On marcha pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de finir par s'arrêter en chemin. Nous étions arriver à un endroit plus à découvert où plusieurs ****tronc**** d'arbre étaient ****coucher au sol, on s'y assis quelque instant pour se reposer.**

Cartman: Y'a aucune putin de cabane ici ! J'suis sûr qu'il nous a rouler.

Kyle: Si t'es pas content on te retiens pas, tu peux retourner chez toi si tu veux, comme le gros bébé que tu est.

Cartman: Va te faire foutre Kyle ! Même si ça me plais pas de rester avec vous, je veux pas retourner chez moi.

Craig: Hé bah ! C'est nouveau, habituellement tu chiale pour rentrer chez toi.

Cartman: Bah là, j'en ai pas envie, ok !

Clyde: Hé, les mec ! On a pas pensée à demander au vieux Méphisto si y'avais de la bouffe là-bas !

Stan: Merde ! Si y'en a pas, faudra remarcher tout ça et c'est sans savoir combien de temps il nous reste à marcher avant d'y arriver...

Kenny: Alors on se sépare ?! Y'en a trois qui partent à la recherche de bouffe, trois autres qui vont voir pour la cabane et deux qui reste ici pour qu'on puisse se retrouver.

Craig: Y'a personne qui a emmener du fric pour acheter de quoi manger ?

**Tout le monde se tourna systématiquement vers Token, on savais tous que s'était lui le plus riche donc il devais avoir emmener plein de tunes.**

Token: Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?...

Cartman: Viens pas nous faire gober que t'a rien sur toi !

Token: Ouais, mais c'est pour acheter des souvenir à la fête et vous ? Vous avez rien emmener peut-être ?

Stan: Si, mais on en a moins que toi.

**Token soupira en roulant des yeux, ça prouvais qu'il en avais.**

Craig: Bon, alors moi, Tweek et Token on va chercher la bouffe...

Cartman: Hé ! Pourquoi vous deux ?

Craig: Parce que je suis l'ami de Token.

Cartman: ok et pour Tweek ?

Craig: Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Tweek: AH ! Je veux pas ! J'ai mal aux jambes moi !

Clyde: Alors j'irai et Tweek tu restera te reposer ici.

Stan: Et qui va pour la cabane ?

Kenny: Moi j'y vais !

Kyle: J'ai pas envie de marcher plus longtemps...

Cartman: Bah moi non plus donc tu y va le juif !

Kyle: Pourquoi se serais moi qui irais, gros lard ?

Cartman: Parce que les feuj ont plus de force dans les jambes !

Kyle: T'invente n'importe quoi Cartman !

Stan: Bon, restez ici et moi et Kenny on va y aller !

Kyle et Cartman: J'reste pas avec lui !

Kenny: Faites pas les bébé, y'a aucun d'entre vous qui veux bouger son cul donc restez là et nous, on n'y va. Vous avez qu'a pas vous parler, c'est tout !

**Je me retourna et continua le chemin qui était supposé nous mener jusqu'à la "cabane". J'entendis Stan courir vers moi pendant que Kyle et Cartman recommençaient à s'engueuler et que Tweek lâchais un "Trop de pression".**

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV EXT **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**Stan et Kenny partirent de leur coter, chercher l'endroit dont parlait Méphisto. Craig, Clyde et Token revinrent sur leur pas pour aller chercher de la nourriture et Kyle, Tweek et Cartman restèrent sur place. Tweek buvait ou plutôt avalait son café rapidement mais fût bientôt obliger de se lever pour une envie pressante et Kyle et Cartman ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où aucun sons ne se fit entendre, à part celui de l'air dans le feuillage des arbres et des oiseaux qui chantaient.**

Cartman: Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit qu'elles te fesait bien, tes lunettes... Bah je disais la vérité...

**Kyle le jugea un instant puis détourna la tête.**

Kyle: ... Si c'est encore une de tes blagues, Cartman, elle n'est pas drôle.

Cartman: Ah ça va ! J'ai pas le droit de te dire un compliment pour une fois ?! J'en ai marre de toujours me battre avec toi Kyle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'ont est comme ça je... Je n'ai plus envie de m'engueuler avec toi tout le temps. **Fit-il en détournant la tête. les joues rouges.**

Kyle: Woah ! Cartman... Je savais pas que tu pouvais... Dire des choses comme ça... **Dit-il en rougissant.**

Cartman: ...

**Kyle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il ****acceptait**** son amitié. En voyant le beau sourire du juif, le coeur de Cartman fit un bond et il déglutit en tournant la tête, le visage aussi rouge qu'un homard. Kyle s'en aperçu et éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher un peu de Cartman.**

Kyle: Hé hé hé... Tu sais que tu peux être mignon quand tu rougis !

Cartman: La ferme...

Kyle: J'ai pas le droit de te dire un compliment moi aussi ? **Ria t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude sur l'épaule.**

Cartman: La ferme !

Kyle: Quoi ? Ça te gène tant que ça que je te dise que t'es mignon quand tu mmh...

**Kyle fût ****interrompu**** par les lèvres de Cartman qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Surpris, il ne réagis pas et le baiser l'emporta, si loin qu'il ne ****s'aperçut**** même pas qu'il y répondais. Cartman s'éloigna un peu et regarda Kyle qui avait les lèvres toujours entre-ouvertes, les joues rouges et le regard absent.**

Cartman: Quand je te dis de la fermer Kyle... Tu la ferme. Ah et une dernière chose, toi aussi t'es mignon quand tu rougis.

**Les yeux du jeune juif devinrent aussi ronds que des balles de golf en réalisant ce qui venais de ce passer, puis il gifla son ami et partis en courant, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt, le coeur battant la chamade et le visage plus rouge que tout. Cartman, une main sur sa joue ****enflammée****, regarda le rouquin s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il se leva, mis ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna dans la direction ****opposée**** à celle qu'avais pris Kyle. Derrière un arbre, tremblant comme une feuille, Tweek avait tout vu.**

**Après cette petite scène, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que les groupe de Kenny et Stan n'arrive, Tweek c'était assis sur un ****tronc**** et ne ****bougeait**** plus. Les deux amis s'approchèrent du jeune caféinoman se demandant tout-deux, où étaient encore passé leur deux autres imbéciles d'amis.**

Kenny: Hé Tweek ! Ça va pas ?

Stan: Où sont Kyle et Cartman ?

Tweek: GAH !

**Les deux jeune homme sursautèrent au petit cris, pourtant habituelle du petit blond.**

Stan: Que-ce qui c'est pass...

Tweek: Cartman a emb...embrasser Kyle !

Stan & Kenny: HEIIINN !

Kenny: Tu veux rire là ?! C'est impossible ! Ils se déteste !

Tweek: Pourtant il l'a fait ! -Gnh- Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

Stan: Et ils sont où là ?

**Tweek pointa les deux directions ou étaient partis leurs amis.**

Kenny: Par où est partis Kyle ?

**Tweek pointa vers la gauche.**

Kenny: Ok, je vais le voir.

Stan: Attends ! Je vais y aller, toi reste avec Tweek.

**Kenny hocha de la tête et ****s'assit**** près de l'autre blond.**

Kenny: Ne te perd pas !

Stan: T'inquiète ! Je ferais pas comme toi !

**Le p'tit blond sourie en regardant son ami s'éloigner dans la direction qu'avais pointé l'autre ****garçon**** et au même moment, le groupe de Craig arriva par derrière.**

Clyde: Yo !

Kenny: : Salut ! Alors, vous avez trouver quelque chose ?

Token: Ouai, mais pas grand chose, de toute façon on reste jusqu'à demain soir, non ?

Kenny: Ouai.

Craig: Où sont les trois autres ?

Kenny: Euuuh... Encore une chicane entre Cartman et Kyle... Stan est aller les chercher.

Craig: Ah...

Token: Vous, l'avez-vous trouver cette baraque ?

Kenny: Ouaip et laissez moi vous dire que c'est gigantesque... J'ai réussi à me perdre !

Tweek: C'est ça qu'il voulais dire, Stan, quand -Gnh-... Il a dit "je ferais pas comme toi" !?

Kenny: Hé hé hé... Ouai...

**Pendant ce temps.**

Stan: KYLE ! KYLE ! T'ES OÙ !?

Kyle: Ici...

**Le jeune juif arriva derrière l'autre avec une mine de ****déterrée.**

Stan: Tweek nous as racontez à moi et Kenny ce qui c'était passé, c'est vrai qu'il t'a...

Kyle: Embrassé ? Oui ! Mais je comprend pas pourquoi... Ça lui a pris comme ça et après, il m'a dit que quand il voulais que je me taise, que je le fasse.

Stan: Que-ce que tu lui a dit ?

Kyle: ... Juste que... Bah, c'est compliqué !

Stan: Vas-y ! Raconte !

Kyle: Ça a commencé quand il m'a dit que quand il m'avais dit au labo de Méphisto, que mes lunettes me fesait bien, bah que c'était vrai.

Stan: Wow ! Cartman qui fait un compliment... Et deux fois en plus !

Kyle: Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas pris au sérieux, mais ensuite il s'est énervé et m'a demandé pourquoi il n'aurai pas le droit de me dire un compliment pour une fois ?! Qu'il en avais marre de toujours se battre avec moi et de ne pas lui demandé pourquoi, mais depuis qu'ont est comme ça, il n'avais plus envie de s'engueuler avec moi tout le temps. Franchement... J'y comprend plus rien, mais le pire, c'est que je ressens la même chose envers lui.

Stan: Tu ressens la même chose ?

Kyle: Oui bah, je veux dire que j'ai plus envie de m'engueuler avec lui depuis qu'on est... Plus vieux... Que je me sens mieux avec lui qu'avant ça.

Stan: Mmmh... Kyle... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

Kyle: Quoi ?

Stan: Je crois, que vous êtes juste amoureux.

Kyle: HEIIINNN ! Tu te moque de moi là ! S'il te plais, dit moi que c'est une blague ! **Dit-il en le prenant par les épaules.**

Stan: Bah déjà qu'il t'ai embrassé, ça prouve qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, autre que simplement de l'amitié, non ? Pense y deux minutes.

Kyle: Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais t'a raison. Je crois que... Je suis amoureux de Cartman... Bordel de merde ! Mais comment c'est possible !? J'veux dire... On est deux gars et... On s'est toujours hais mutuellement.

Stan: Souvient toi de ce qu'a dit Méphisto. Qu'on ressentira les même sentiment que quand aura vraiment cette age...

Kyle: Ouai... Mais alors...

**Le jeune rouquin ****devain**** soudainement blême avec un regard vide.**

Stan: Kyle ? Hé Kyle ! Reste avec moi !

Kyle: Ça veux dire que... Quand on aura réellement cette age... On va sûrement... Sortir ensemble !... Non, non, non, non et non ! C'est hors de question que je sorte avec cette imbécile !

**Il secoua la tête dans tout les sens et ****s'accroupit**** devant un arbre puis se tourna dos au ****tronc**** et ****s'assit**** au sol.**

Kyle: Si au moins ça pouvais être toi ou Kenny, mais pas LUI !

**Stan rougis subitement en tournant la tête et se grattant l'arrière de celle-ci.**

Stan: Euuuh... si sa peux te remonter le moral, bah t pas le seul à ressentir des truc comme ça... Je crois que j'ai les même sentiment pour Kenny...

Kyle: Tu rigole !?

Stan: Arrête de croire que tout est une blague Kyle ! Non, c'est vrai, je m'en suis aperçu en revenant de la baraque. Je ressent quelque chose de plus fort que d'habitude pour lui...

Kyle: Tu crois que... On serra tous en couple comme ça, dans le futur ?

Stan: Je sais pas vieux...

**Quelques heures passèrent avant que le petit groupe ne se réunissent au complet et arrive à la grande demeure dont parlais le vieux Méphisto.**

Kenny: Bon enfin ! On y est ! Mais je vous avertis, il y n'y a que 4 chambre de libre.

Clyde: Hein ?! Dans une aussi grosse baraque !?

Stan: Bah en faite, y'en a sept, mais y'en a deux qui sont en très mauvaise état et pour la dernière, la porte est innouvrable.

Kenny: Donc, faudra dormir deux par deux, les mecs.

Cartman: Hé ! Attendez une minute, si je réussi à ouvrir cette porte, je la prend, moi, cette chambre !

Stan: Non Cartman. Tu te demande pas pourquoi elle est fermer à clé, cette porte ?

Cartman: Bah je sais pas, moi ! Je m'en fou ! C'est hors de question que je dorment avec l'un de vous !

Kenny: Ah non ? Même pas avec Kyle ?! **Dit-il avec un sourire m****e****squin.**

Cartman: Q... Quoi !?

Kyle: HÉ ! Que-ce qui te fait dire que je veux être avec lui !?

Kenny: j'en sais rien moi, peut-être les regard que vous vous lancer.

**Kenny s'approcha doucement de ses deux amis avec le même sourire.**

Kenny: Stan m'as expliquer ce qui s'était passée entre vous deux et personnellement, vous devriez mettre quelques petites choses au clair, entre vous. On ne sais jamais, peut-être que vous pourriez vous entendre, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

**Le petite blond les regarda avec un air sadique puis partis ouvrir la porte.**

**Ils entrèrent finalement tous dans un grand salon, un peu poussiéreux, mais moins qu'il ne devrais l'être après tant d'année d'inhabitation. ****Aucune toile d'araignée ou d'insectes nul part, aucun mur moisi et ****à**** par quelque petite craque ici et là, l'endroit semblais en parfaite état. Il s'assirent tous sur les sofa de cuir beige ou brun foncé qui étaient située devant un grand foyer avec une cheminer de marbre noir, un cadre de paysage de chaque coter et une grande horloge accrocher sur cette même ****cheminer indiquais 21h:47. ****Une bibliothèque de bois blanc-crème était adossée au ****mur de gauche, la où se trouvais la porte et à droite, une petite rampe d'escalier de quatre marches conduisais à la salle à manger.**

Kenny: Bon ! Comme je l'ai dit, i chambre dans le couloir, de l'autre coter de la cuisine, mais y'en a deux qui son vraiment très sale et les lit ne son pas en bonne état et une autre de barricadé et je précise pour Cartman, INNOUVRABLE ! Donc pas besoin d'essayer de l'ouvrir, moi et Stan on as déjà essayer et ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Stan: Il y a donc deux chambres de chaque coter que nous pouvons utiliser, deux par deux. Si on commence à gauche, qui prend la numéro un?

Craig: Hé ! Attendez une minute. Pourquoi es-qu'ont irait pas voir de nous même ?

Stan: C'est juste pour savoir qui se met avec qui et ou on va pour pas se battre !

Clyde: Bah pour ce qui est de qui est avec qui y'a pas trop de problème, non?

Kyle & Cartman: Ça, c'est toi qui le dit !

Clyde: Bah quoi ?

Kyle: Stan ! Viens avec moi... S'il te plais.

Kenny: Désolé Kyle, mais c'est moi qui est avec Stan et puis j'ai encore moins envie que toi d'être avec Cartman, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas...

Cartman: Hein ?! Comment ça tu me sens pas, j'ai pas péter !

Kenny: C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler... Juste que je crois que on ne s'entend vraiment pas bien à cette age. J'ai l'impression de te haïr encore plus que d'habitude vieux.

Cartman: Ah bon... Ça me va... Aller viens le juif...

Kyle: Hein !?... Que... Cartman !?

**Le plus grand entraîna le rouquin vers le couloir où se trouvais les chambre et disparurent vers la droite sans un regard pour le petit blond qui se sentis mal.**

Kenny: Je l'ai vexer, je crois... encore...

Stan: Hé hé, t'inquiète, il s'en remettra. R**i****a ****t-il en mettant une main sur son épaule.**

Craig: Bah alors, reste plus que trois chambres.

Token: Clyde, tu viens avec moi ?

Clyde: Ok ! De toute façon j'ai pas bien le choix, je pari que Craig et Tweek vont être ensemble donc...

Token: Quoi ? Tu veux pas de moi ?

Clyde: Mais non ! C'est... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que... **Paniqua t-il en rougissant.**

Token: J'rigole vieux ! Aller viens. Bonne nuit les mecs. **Ria ****le black en se dirigent, lui aussi, vers le couloir de droite.**

Tweek: Gah ! Bonne nuit !

Stan: Bon ben... Je crois qu'on a celles de droite.

Craig: Ouai.

**Les quatre garçons quittèrent la pièce en silence, arrivé dans le couloir, ils tournèrent tous à gauche et n'eurent même pas à se parler pour savoir qui prenait quelle chambre.**


	2. Chapter 2

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV KYLE **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**En entrant dans la chambre, Cartman me lâcha la main et referma la porte, mais resta face à cette dernière. Je ne savais pas si je devais en vouloir à Kenny pour ce qu'il lui avait dit ou rire de la gueule de ce connard...**

**Je me doutais bien Kenny n'avais pas dit ça pour être méchant et s'était sa le problème, il avais quelque chose derrière la tête, j'en était sûr. Si en plus il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Éric, c'était forcément... Une minute... Es-que je viens vraiment de dire son nom ?! Sa sonne bizarre, sans m'en apercevoir, je le prononça à haute voix.**

Kyle: Éric...

**Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.**

Cartman: Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?

Kyle: Euuuh, quoi... T'a mal compris, je... J'ai pas dit... Je...

Cartman: Redit le.

Kyle: Qu... Quoi ?

Cartman: Redit mon prénom. **Fit-il en s'approchant d****e moi, un regard sérieux au visage****.**

Kyle: Ca... Cartman ?

Cartman: Mon prénom !

Kyle: … Éric...

**Cartman souri doucement en entendant ce simple mot prononcer par le rouquin qui rougis un peu.**

Cartman: Je t'aime...

Kyle: Qu... Quoi ?!

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV KENNY **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**J'étais étalé dans le grand lit au fond de la pièce, fixant le plafond comme s'il allait me tomber dessus, ce qui va sûrement arriver à un moment ou à un autre avec l'incroyable chance que j'ai. Stan était assis au bout et essayais de faire fonctionner la télévision que j'étais à peu près certain qui allais exploser s'il continuai à jouer avec tout ces files et évidemment, y'aura que moi qui sera touché. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas mort depuis déjà quelque temps, mmmh... Vaudrais mieux que je m'éloigne de ça. Je me lève doucement et vais pour m'approcher de Stan quand soudain, un de mes pieds se prend dans un files. Je ferme les yeux et me prépare au choc, mais rien ne viens, quand je les ouvres, je suis dans les bras de Stan, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.**

Stan: Fait attention.

Kenny: Dé... Désolé.

Stan: T'allais ou comme ça ?

Kenny: J'ai pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes ?

Stan: Bah euuh... Ouai...

Kenny: Et puis... T'es rendu ou avec cette télé ?

Stan: Aah... Ça veux pas marcher...

Kenny: C'est sûr, ça pas de pied ! **Riais-je ****en croisant les bras derrière ma tête.**

Stan: Ah ah ah... Tu sais ce que je veux dire Ken et puis tu voulais pas aller aux toilettes toi ?

**Oups. C'est ce qu'on appel se faire prendre la main dans le sac.**

Kenny: Euuh ouai... Bah, finalement, ça va là. Bon ! Moi je vais me coucher.

Stan: Oui, moi aussi. Cette télévision n'a pas été allumé depuis des année donc ça sert à rien de niaiser avec.

Kenny: Hé hé ! Et puis tu risque de te prendre un choc si tu continue !

**Stan sourie en levant les yeux en l'air, il éteignit la lumière et se jeta dans le lit deux place qui, je doit le dire, était assez confortable. Je m'enfouis dans les couvertures et me tourna vers le mur et Stan se mit dos à moi. **

Stan: Bonne nuit Kenny.

Kenny: Bonne nuit.

**Après ça, plus de trois quart d'heures passa sans que je ne réussisse à m'endormir. Je fini par me retourner du coter de Stan, fixant dans la pénombre, son dos que je ne voyais qu'un tout petit peu, éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui entrais par la fenêtre au dessus de nos têtes. Je pensa à passé mon bras par dessus lui pour me mettre à l'aise mais s'il était réveiller, il trouverais ça sûrement bizarre. Même si d'un autre coter, je peu aussi bien le faire pendant que je dort, je le fit donc, mais rien ne se passa. Un petit sourire apparu sur mes lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, mais seulement quelques minutes plus tard, mon ami bougea. Pas juste se retourner ou bouger les pieds, non, il avait pris ma main et l'avais coller à son torse et cela ne se fini pas la. Après quelques secondes, il avança ma main vers sa tête et y déposa un léger baiser ce qui me fit rougir violemment. Je suis à peu près certain qu'on pouvais voir mon visage rouge vif même avec cette noirceur. Je m'était raidis d'un seul coup, je ne sais pas s'il s'était aperçu que je ne dormais pas, mais il fini par dire trois mots qui m'acheva.**

Stan: Je t'aime.

**Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer de faire semblant de dormir ou lui répondre, mais ce que je savais, c'est que même sans chauffage, j'avais drôlement chaud là. Je décida finalement de ne rien dire et de me coller un peu à lui sans éveiller ses soupçon. Je ferma les yeux pour de bon, le cœur battant la chamade et le visage aussi rouge qu'un écrevisse bouillie. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, je m'endormis en quelques secondes.**

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV CARTMAN **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**Quand Kyle a prononcer mon prénom, ça ma fait une drôle de sensation et j'ai eu envie de le réentendre. **

Cartman: Redit le.

Kyle: Qu... Quoi ?

Cartman: Redit mon prénom.

Kyle: Ca... Cartman ?

Cartman: Mon prénom !

Kyle: … Éric...

**A ce moment, mon cœur a fait un bond, c'est hyper bizarre, mais... Je crois que...**

Cartman: Je t'aime...

Kyle: Qu... Quoi ?!

**Oui. Je suis tomber amoureux de ce juif. Putin de bordel de merde, mais que-ce qui m'arrive !? Mon corps se mis à bouger tout seul et je m'avança vers lui, je le pris par les épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux, si beau, ses yeux à lui, des émeraudes qui brillaient littéralement, comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ?! Il est vraiment beau, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'on se battait tout le temps, je cherchais à attirer son attention... Enfin, je crois. Je détourna mon regard, les joue rouge et le cerveau en bouillie.**

Cartman: T'es devenu sourd maintenant ? C'est bien ça le problème des juifs, ça écoute pas ce qu'on leur dit, mais par exemple ils... **Fis-je en me grattant la joue.**

**Il avait coller ses lèvres aux miennes avant que je ne finissent ma phrase et à cause de ça, je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que je voulais dire. Je l'ai rapprocher encore plus de moi avec une de mes mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux de flamme. Ils sont tellement doux, tout comme sa peau d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être un truc de juif. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque, ses joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux et un sourire... Aimant ?!**

Kyle: Ferme là.

**C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait. Je sourie à mon tour en voyant la tournure des chose, maintenant c'était lui qui me disait de la fermer et de la même manière que je l'avais fait pour lui quelques heures plus tôt. Hasard ? Non, je ne crois pas, mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il embrasse plutôt bien... Pour un juif roux.**

Kyle: Je t'aime aussi...

**Se qu'il est mignon quand il rougi, j'ai presque envie de le dévorer sur place, mmmh... Du juif roux au menu... Pas mal comme resto !**

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV EXT **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**Le lendemain, le craquement du plancher du couloir indiquais que quelques garçons c'était finalement réveiller. Midi avais sonner depuis déjà plusieurs minutes quand toutes la petite bande fût réunie dans la salle à manger, devant un bol de céréale ou une assiette de tartines. Ils mangeaient tous silencieusement, les doux rayons de soleil réchauffant la pièce à travers les grande fenêtres.**

Token: Bon que-ce qu'on fait de notre journée ? On a quand même jusqu'à ce soir pour la soirée de minuit !

Clyde: Hé ! Mais moi je veux aller faire les attractions !

Stan: Oui moi aussi.

Cartman: Moi aussi, mais avant ça j'aimerais bien aller voir une certaine personne hé hé...

Kyle: Qui ?

Kenny: Wendy ?

Cartman: Exactement ! Comment t'a fait pour deviner ?

Kenny: Juste avec le rire que t'a fait ça voulais dire que c'était quelqu'un que tu voulais faire chier.

Tweek: Gah ! Ça veux dire que faudra passer en ville ! Et si mes parents me voyaient comme ça !? AH ! Non ! Faut pas qu'ils me vois comme ça ! Trop de pression !

Craig: Calme toi, Tweek. Ça me surprendrais qu'ils nous reconnaissent.

Stan: De toutes façon, on n'a qu'à pas passer devant nos maisons et tout va bien aller.

Kyle: Euuuh, les mecs. Je peux vous poser une question ?

Stan: Bah oui Kyle, vas-y !

Kyle: Je voulais savoir... Vous voulez vraiment redevenir normal ce soir ? J'veux dire, Méphisto nous a laisser 5 jours... On pourrais... En profiter comme il a dit.

Kenny: Bah moi, ça me va, j'trouve ça marrant d'être comme ça !

Craig: J'suis d'accord avec Kenny, j'aime bien moi aussi, le problème c'est nos parents.

Tweek: AH ! Non ! Je peux pas ! Déjà que je... J'ai pas dormis chez moi hier soir -Gnh- ! Mes parents seront pas cont... Contents !

Clyde: Justement Tweek ! Ils seront déjà pas content, donc qu'on reste comme ça un plus longtemps ou un peu moins, ça changera pas grand chose.

Token: Si au moins on pouvais les appeler pour leur dires qu'on va biens, se serais déjà un peu mieux, non ?

Craig: On pourrais demander aux filles d'aller leurs parler.

Cartman: T'es malade ! Je demande rien à ces greluches !

Kenny: Pourquoi pas Cartman ?

Cartman: Parce que après faudra leurs rendre un service à notre tour et il est pas question que je...

Clyde: Mais on s'en fou de ça ! Se qui conte c'est que nos parents sois aux courant qu'on va bien !

Tweek: Ça te fe... Ferait mal de rendre service une... Une fois dans ta v... Vie ?

Cartman: Non ! Mais à elles, si !

Kyle: Aller Cartman ! On peux bien faire ce petit sacrifice si c'est pour pouvoir rester une peu plus longtemps comme ça et puis imagine leurs gueules quand elles vont nous voir, ça nous fera un bonus, ça en vaut le coup, non ? Elles vont parler à nos parents et en prime, tu pourra te moquer d'elles !

Cartman: Mmmh, ouais, t'a pas tord pour une fois, mais c'est pas moi qui leurs demande !

Kenny: Ça alors... J'aurai jamais cru pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça, hé hé. Cartman qui se fait convaincre par quelqu'un, qui plus est, par Kyle !

Stan: Ouais ha ha !

Token: Bon alors qui demande aux filles ?

Kenny: Tu pourrai le faire Stan, elle vont t'écouter toi !

Stan: Hein !? Que-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Kenny: Bah, t'a déjà sortis avec Wendy alors elle va peut-être accepter plus facilement.

Stan: Oui, mais... D'accord.

**Les garçons se mirent donc en route pour la maison de Wendy.**

Wendy: Oui ? Oh, Vous êtes qui ?

Stan: Wendy, c'est nous.

Wendy: S... Stan ?! Alors finalement ça a marcher ?

Stan: Oui.

Bébé: Oh putin ! Les mecs, c'est vous ?!

Kenny: En chair et en os, hé hé.

Bébé: Woah ! Vous êtes euuh... Très beau les gars ! Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

Cartman: C'est sûr ! On a vieillie de 8 ans ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Oh et Wendy, es-que tu vois une quelconque tête paniquer ici ? Parce que moi j'en vois pas, hé hé !

Wendy: Cartman !?

Cartman: Ouaip !

Bébé: T'a vraiment changé le gros, on ne te reconnais plus. Elle est parti ou toute ta graisse ? Dans ton cul ?! Hi hi hi !

Cartman: Ta gueule pouffiasse.

Wendy: Mais que-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Stan: On voudraient vous demander un petit service.

Bébé: Et on y gagne quoi ?

Wendy: Attends Bébé, c'est quoi ce service ? Après on parlera affaire !

Stan: On voudraient que vous alliez voir nos parents et que vous leurs disiez juste qu'ont va bien, mais qu'on ne rentrera pas avant 4 jours. Qu'on est partis chez euuh... Token et pour ses parents à lui vous dites qu'il est chez Craig.

Bébé: Et si vos parents appel chez Token et qu'ils dises que vous n'êtes pas là...

Wendy: Vous aller être dans la merde. **Conclu t-elle.**

Kenny: C'est vrai... On fait quoi alors, les mecs ?

**Les garçons se regardèrent mutuellement sans savoir quoi répondre.**

Stan: Je sais ! Dites à tout nos parents que on est partis faire du camping avec mon oncle Jimbo !

Kyle: Mais ils vont l'appeler lui aussi !

Stan: Non justement, parce qu'il n'a plus de téléphone, il l'a échapper dans un lac la semaine dernière !

Kenny: Cool ! Enfin, j'veux dire...  
Stan: Ça va Kenny, c'est vrai que c'est cool, hé hé !

Wendy: Bon d'accord, mais ça va vous coûter cher.

Stan: Ok, Que-ce qu'il faut faire ? **Fit-il ennuyer, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec son index et son pouce.**

Wendy: T'a une idée toi, Bébé ?

Bébé: Pas vraiment... Oh, Si ! Ils devront nous emmenez au parc d'attraction et passez la journée avec nous ! J'ai entendu dire que Red y allait elle aussi, alors t'imagine sa réaction quand elle va nous voir avec de beaux mecs !

Wendy: Ouais ! Trop bien ! Alors c'est ça !

Kenny: Euuh Wendy, si toi tu nous a reconnu alors elle aussi nous reconnaîtra.

Cartman: C'est sûr ! Avec Token qui est le seul black de South Park et Tweek qui lâche des cries à tout bout de chant...

Tweek: Gah !

Token: ….

Wendy: Bah on aura qu'a lui dire que c'est un des frère éloigner de Token et pour Tweek bah... Il a le même problème que lui !?...

Stan: Ouais bon, on verra bien ce qu'on fera, on part dans deux heures alors aller avertir nos parents, maintenant ou on ne revient pas vous chercher !

Cartman: Ouais et on le saura si vous le faites pas !

Kenny: Ah ! Une dernière chose, pas besoin d'aller vois mes parents, ils s'en foute de ce que je fait ! Hé hé.

Wendy: Euuh d'accord, mais t'es qui ? Désolé je te reconnais pas...

Kenny: Hé hé... Kenny.

**Les deux fillette rougirent et refermèrent la porte après un bref « ok » de la part de Wendy. Le petit blond se mit à rire et partis rejoindre ses amis.**

Kyle: T'a vraiment l'intention d'aller les chercher ?

Stan: Oui, mais après on les abandonne dans le parc d'attraction , ha ha ha ha ! **Ria t-il.**

**Ils se mirent tous à rire avec lui et se dirigèrent vers le parc ou ils passèrent les deux heures. À 16H:30, ils retournèrent chez la brune et repartirent tous ensemble vers le parc d'attraction où une foule de gens étaient déjà rassemblé.**

Kenny: Woah ! Génial !

Cartman: Ça troue le cul !

Kyle: On va bien s'amuser !

Craig: Hé Stan, et on fait quoi pour les filles ? **Chuchotât-il pendant que ces dernière couraient vers la billetterie avec les autres.**

Stan: On va s'arranger pour les semer, après un manège peut-être, à moins que t'ai une meilleure idée ?

**Craig sembla réfléchir puis secoua la tête en signe de négation.**

Craig: Non, mais on verra bien.

**L'après midi passa rapidement et aucune occasion pour les garçons de fuir les filles ne se présenta jusqu'à presque 20H:00.**

Wendy: Ouf ! C'est épuisant de faire tout ces manèges, on peux se reposer un instant, les garçons ?

Kyle: Oui, moi aussi j'suis un peu fatigué, et je commence à avoir le tournis à force de courir d'un bort et de l'autre.

Bébé: Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, quelqu'un veux venir avec moi ?

Wendy: Oui, je te suis, vous venez les garçon ?

Clyde: Moi, je viens, je comm... Aiiee !

**Token venais de donné un coup de coude à son ami avant de lui faire signe que c'était le moment de s'esquiver.**

Clyde: Euuh, ah, mais c'est que des boissons là bas, hé hé, nah finalement, j'ai plus faim que autre chose.

Craig: On vous attends ici, les filles.

**Craig balaya l'air de sa main pour faire signe aux filles qu'elle pouvais y aller et aussitôt qu'elles furent disparu de leurs chant de visions, les huit garçon soupirèrent et se levèrent en vitesse pour partir dans le sens inverse que Wendy et Bébé avaient pris. **

Cartman: Ah ! Enfin débarrassé !

Craig: T'a bien faillie tout faire rater Clyde !

Clyde: Désolé, j'avais pas compris.

Kenny: On a vu ça et puis tout au pire, on t'aurais laissé avec elles ! Ha ha ha ha !

Clyde: Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi diabolique, Kenny !

Kenny: Hé hé, tu sais pas comment. **Ria t-il en faisant des cornes avec ses doigts, ****un regard malicieux et tirant la langue vers son ami****.**

**Ils rirent tous un peu avant de partir vers d'autre manèges.**

**23h:00 arriva et bientôt, toutes les familles et enfants, finirent par quitter le parc pour laisser place aux activités de la nuit. Des adolescents couraient dans tout les sens, mais la plus part semblais se diriger vers le fond du parc ou une grande scène avait été installer.**

Tweek: Y'a u... Une scène là bas.

Craig: C'est sûrement pour Terrance et Phillip.

**Le ton de voix légèrement dégoûté de Craig, sonna une cloche dans la tête de chacun des garçons.**

Kenny: Euuh... Les mecs ? Vous ne remarquer pas un truc étrange ?

Stan: Tu veux parler du fait que j'ai plus du tout envie de voir deux imbéciles se péter au visage ? Ouai...

Kyle: C'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus aimé ce genre de truc.

Kenny: Je crois que ce n'ai pas qu'une impression, Kyle.

Tweek: Gah ! C'est vraiment trop de pression ! Que... Que-ce qu'on va faire !?

Clyde: C'est vraiment pas cool ça. Quand on était petit, on rêvais de venir dans un endroit comme celui-là, mais on avais pas le droit et maintenant, on peux, mais ça nous intéresse plus.

Token: C'est normal dans un sens, on s'intéresse toujours a quelque chose qu'on ne peux avoir étant des enfants et quand on peu enfin l'avoir, on change d'idée parce qu'on a trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt.

Cartman: C'est pas faux.

Craig: J'ai presque peur, Cartman qui a approuvé quelque chose qui ne venais pas de lui, et deux fois en plus.

Cartman: Hein ? Comment ça, deux fois ?

Stan: Bah y'a eu quand tu t'es mis d'accord avec Kyle ce matin.

Cartman: …. Ouais, bon et alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Kenny: On a décidé de venir pour ça, non ? Donc autant y aller quand même et puis ça nous fera quelque chose à faire à la place de retourner à la baraque.

Kyle: Oui.

Craig: Ok.

Token: Ça me va, mais si c'est trop de la merde, on dégage.

Clyde: Token, c'est littéralement de la merde ce qu'il fond.

Tweek: Ou... Oui, -Gnh- !

Kenny: Bon alors, c'est partis pour une soirée de merde ! Ha ha ha !

Cartman: Ha ha ha ha ha, elle est bonne Kenny ! **Ria t-il en donnant un petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami ****blond****.**

**Ils partirent tous au devant de la scène où quelques chaises avaient été placé. Pendant les préparatif, de l'alcool était servis, l'une des raison du pourquoi, la demande de 16 ans et plus****, ****mais c'était surtout pour l'heure tardive à la quel se déroulais le spectacle.****Ce dernier**** commença ****finalement à minuit comme prévu et**** après quelques heures, les 8 garçons étaient tous mort de rire et saoul, sur leurs chaises.**

Terrance: Hé Phillip ! Tu veux goûter à une nouvelle boisson que j'ai appeler, le Pétacolada Flambé !

Phillip: Ah ouais Terrance !

Terrance: Le voilà.

**Terrance aspergea son ami de toujours avec un liquide dans un grand verre de bière lui péta à la figure et mis une allumette dans le verre qui flamba au contact de l'alcool puis le passa à son compagnon.**

Phillip: Woah Terrance ! C'était tellement bon que je ne me suis même pas aperçu que je l'avais déjà fini, c'est très rafraîchissant.

**Les garçons continuaient de se tordre de rire devant les débilités des deux hommes sur scène qui continuaient leurs mascarade sous les rires et applaudissements des jeunes gens devant eux. Vers 3H:30 du matin, les rire furent remplacer par des cries et de la musique, des séances photo avec les deux comédiens avait était placé devant la scène et quelques kiosque vendaient des peluches et des souvenirs à un prix exorbitant.**

Kenny: Ha ha ha ! C'est vachement plus drôle quand on est saoul, hein les mecs !?

Cartman: Ça... Tu l'a dit, Kinny !

Kenny: Bon ! Faut que j'... J'aille pissée ! **Fit-il chancelant.**

Stan: Te perd pas Ken' !

Kenny: T'aimerais p't'être v'nir avec moi ?! Pour êtes sûr !

Stan: C't'une proposions ?

**En réponse a sa question, Kenny ne fit qu'un doux sourire puis hoqueta en se retournant. Le brun suivi le petit blond et ils partirent, bras au dessus, bras en dessous en rigolant et chancelant dans tout les sens.**

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV STAN **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**Kenny et moi étions derrière un buisson en train de voir qui pissai le plus loin, mais moi, ce n'était pas ça que je regardais, c'était son visage, son sourire, ses yeux brillant comme une étoile. Je ne sais pas si s'était l'alcool qui me fesait divagué, mais j'avais drôlement envie de l'embrassé. Oubliant se que je faisais, je me tourna pour regarder mon ami en face.**

Kenny: HÉ MERDE ! Vieux, réoriente ton jet, tu me pisse dessus, bordel !

Stan: HA ! Euuuh, désolé ! **Fis-je en me tournant, rouge de honte.**

Kenny: T'es trop bourré vieux, Ha ha ha !

**Au moins, il ne m'en voulait pas, j'avais arroser un peu ses jeans, mais c'est tout. On pourrais croire qu'il s'est juste renversé de la bière dessus. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il était le plus petit d'entre nous tous, même Kyle avait au moins quelques centimètre de plus que lui et moi je faisais, un peu plus d'une demi-tête de plus que lui et il ne fesait certainement pas plus d'un mètre cinquante, il était trop mignon. Quand on eu fini de se vider la vessie, on essaya de trouver de quoi épongé un peu ses jeans puis on tomba sur une petite cabine de toilette. Ouais, bon, on étaient trop bourré pour y avoir pensée et on auraient sûrement pas pu se retenir plus, non plus. Kenny entra et ressortis avec une tonne de papier cul dans les mains, il s'épongea un peu puis jeta tout dans une poubelle à coter de la cabine.**

Kenny: Mais que-ce qui t'a pris de te retourné ?

Stan: Je euuh... J'sais pas.

**J'avais envie de vomir et c'est ce que je fit après m'être approcher en vitesse de la poubelle, Kenny rigola et alla chercher d'autres papier.**

Stan: Kenny je... Je suis désolé.

**Il me regarda en souriant et me dit que c'était à cause de toute l'alcool qu'on avaient ingurgiter. Oui, mais y'avais pas que ça, j'étais vraiment tomber amoureux de lui, j'en était certain maintenant. Sinon, pourquoi toute les fois où il me regardait, où il me souriait ou juste, me parlait, je me sentait si bien ? L'amour est un sentiment qui nous fait faire des folies... Et l'alcool encore plus.**

Stan: Je t'aime.

Kenny: …. Je sais.

Stan: Je sais que c'est idiot, mais... Attend... Quoi ?

Kenny: Je sais.

**Il le savais ?! Depuis quand ? Je suis si transparent que ça !?**

Stan: Mais... Comment ?

Kenny: Hier. Tu l'a dit quand on était coucher.

Stan: Q... Quoi ! Tu dormais pas !? **Fis-je en me figent, le visage rouge, ****me rappelant de cette scène****.**

**Kenny ria un peu en s'approchant de moi.**

Kenny: J'y arrivais pas.

Stan: Mais pourquoi t'a rien dit !?

Kenny: Je savais pas trop quoi dire et puis j'ai pensé que peut-être, tu dormais !

Stan: …. Et toi... Tu ressent quoi pour moi ? **Dis-je en regardant ailleurs et me grattant l'arrière de la tête, les joue en feu.**

**Le petit blond ferma la yeux en souriant et s'approcha encore plus de moi pour poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Ça voulais dire quoi ça ? Quelque chose du genre « Désolé, mais tu ne m'intéresse pas » ? J'eu ma réponse assez vite puisque après, il me serra dans ses bras et me chuchotât doucement dans l'oreille.**

Kenny: Je t'aime aussi.

**Je sourie à cette nouvelle. Il m'aimait aussi ! YOUPI ! J'suis sûrement le gars le plus heureux sur terre ! J'alla pour l'embrasser, mais me stoppa en me souvenant que je venais de gerber et compris le pourquoi, du simple baiser. Je le pris par la main et posa un baiser sur son front, il faudra que je me contente de ça pour le moment. Il ria doucement, ce qui sonna comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles et nous partîmes, main dans la main vers ou se trouvais notre bande d'amis qui devaient sûrement se demander ce qu'on faisaient.**

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV KENNY **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**Quand moi et mon désormais, petit-ami arrivâmes près des autres, on pu voir, Clyde coucher au sol avec Token qui semblait essayer de le réanimé, Craig, assis sur une chaise, qui riait avec Tweek qui c'était endormis sur ses jambes, la tête coucher sur son épaule et Cartman et Kyle qui... S'embrassaient. Token nous vis et s'approcha de nous.**

Token: Enfin ! Vous êtes là ! Nous attendions plus que vous pour partir.

Stan: Mais que-ce qui s'est passé !?

Token: Tout le monde est complètement bourré.

Kenny: Hé hé ! C'est pas vraiment un nouvelle, on a qu'a regarder Cartman et Kyle qui s'embrassent en publique ! Ha ha ha ha !

Stan: Ouais, bon, on y va alors, mais on va faire comment pour emmener les deux comateux ?

Craig: Je peux porter Tweek, il est léger de toute façon, mais faudra que vous m'aidiez à le mettre sur mon dos.

Stan: Et pour Clyde ?

Kenny: On le laisse là ! Ha ha ha ha !

Stan: Toi, t'es encore bourré, hein ?

Kenny: Hé hé, moi j'ai pas dégueuler tout à leur.

Stan: C'est quoi le rapport ?

Kenny: Bah pour dé-saouler, c'est connus, faut vomir.

Cartman: Hé alors, vous sortez ensemble maintenant ?! **Lança t-il en pointant nos mains jointent.**

Stan: Oui et ? Ça te dérange ?

**En entendant ça, Kyle nous sauta dessus en rigolant comme un con et nous félicita pour notre couple.**

Kyle: Barvo ! Barvo ! Vive l'nouveau coupe...! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! **Cria t-il en sautant dans tout les sens et faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains.**

**Le rouquin perdit l'équilibre qui lui restait et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son copain.**

Cartman: Ouais... Il est fini celui-là ! Ha ha ha ! **Dit-il en faisant ****s'****ass****e****oir**** le rouquin sur une chaise sur la quelle il ne resta pas longtemps.**

Stan: Putin ! J'aurais jamais cru voir Kyle comme ça !

Cartman: Hé hé ! Dommage qu'on ai pas de caméra !

Token: Tu disais ? **Fit-il en souriant, une caméra allumé en main.**

Cartman: Aaaah ! Tape la dedans l'black ! Yeah !

**Ils se frappèrent dans la main en riant puis ensuite le seul noir du groupe s'approcha de nous et nous filma, moi et Stan.**

Token: Aller les mecs ! Un baiser pour la caméra !

Kenny: J'embrasse pas s'truc !

Token: Je parlais pas de la caméra, mais de ton copain, imbécile.

Kenny: Ah.

Craig: L'alcool t'a vraiment ramollie le cerveau Kenny.

Kenny: C'est toi qui est ramollie Fucker* !

**Tout le monde se mit à rire, même le concerné fit un petit sourire en coin. Le pire la dedans, c'est que y'avais que les ''filles'' des couples qui étaient vraiment dans un état... Lamentable, c'est à dire, Kyle, Clyde, Tweek et moi-même.**

Cartman: Embrassez-vous merde !

Stan: Je peux pas, il veux pas parce que je viens de vommh...

**Je l'interrompit en l'embrassant, cette fois, à pleine bouche, et bien qu'un peu surpris, il répondit rapidement et ardemment. On se sépara quelques secondes après, lui, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et moi, en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.**

Kenny: Ça, s'était il y a plus de 10 minutes.

Stan: Hé hé...

Kyle: Yahou !

Craig: Bon aller, on dégage.

Kyle: C'est partis les filles !

Kenny: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Kyle: Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Token: Faut se rappeler de plus jamais faire boire ces quatre là. Enfin, surtout ces deux là ! **Lança t-il en mettant Clyde dans son dos avec l'aide de Stan qui était le seul a ne pas porter de ''paquet''.**

Stan, Cartman et Craig: Ouais !

Kenny: Hé ! Je peux toujours marcher, moi ! **Fis-je remarquer en regardant les trois autres qui étaient tous porter par leur petit copain.**

Craig: Ouais, mais t'a vu dans quel état tu est aussi ?!

Kenny: Bah oui, les État Unis, dah ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Kyle: Ha ha ha ha ha ! Elle est bonne ma poule ! Ha ha ha ha !

Craig: C'est ce que je disais... Vous êtes complètement à l'ouest, tout les deux.**

Kenny et Kyle: À l'est, à l'ouest, de quel coter que tu sois... C**ommença t-on à chanter en rythme synchroniser.**

Tous: Aaaah noooonnn !

Cartman: Kyle, arrête ça tout de suite ou je te lâche !

Craig: J'arrive pas à croire que vous chanter encore ce truc de high school musical.

**Kyle et moi étions mort de rire... On était VRAIMENT défoncé.**

**En arrivant à la baraque, tout le monde partis se coucher, il était presque 5H:00 du matin, aucun d'entre nous n'avaient déjà veiller si tard... Ou si tôt ? Moi et Stan entrions dans notre chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux autres.**

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV EXT **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**Kenny s'étala complètement dans le grand lit, le visage encore un peu rougis pas l'alcool et les yeux voilé, regardant le plafond comme si s'était la chose la plus intéressante de la chambre. Stan vain s'asseoir sur le bort du lit et posa un regard amoureux sur son ange qui avait fermer les yeux, la bouche ouverte et une respiration un peu haletante. Il était vraiment beau comme ça, il rapprocha son visage de celui du blondinet semi-endormis et se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement. Faisant lâcher au plus jeune, un petit gémissement de surprise qui fût aspiré dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Le baiser devin de plus en plus ardent et rapidement, la chaleur des deux corps augmenta à cause du taux élever d'alcool dans le sang des deux jeunes garçons. Ce qui était censé être un simple baiser de bonne nuit, avait tourné en un baiser langoureux et enflammé. Stan délaissa les douce lèvres de son copain pour aller goûter au cou de ce dernier, en le léchant et le mordillant doucement, faisant gémir le petit blond de désir. Kenny passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, sous son t-shirt pour tenter de lui retirer, le plus grand des deux ne se fit pas prier et l'enleva pour le jeter au sol. Ils firent de même avec le vêtement de Kenny qui alla rejoindre celui du plus vieux, puis ce dernier commença à descendre vers le bas, pour atteindre les petit bout de chaire durcis et commença à faire le même traitement qu'il avait fait au cou. Le petit blond gémissait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et en passant ses mains sur le corps légèrement muscler au dessus de lui. Stan descendit encore plus bas et passa sa langue sur le nombril, faisant se cambrer légèrement le corps sous lui. Kenny laissa échapper un petit cris de plaisir quand, tout en continuant de lécher le nombril, le brun passa une main sur son l'entre-jambe gonflé.**

Kenny: Aah ! Stan... J'ai envie de toi !

**Ce dernier ne répondit rien et continua de seulement effleurer le membre durcis, au travers de sa prison de tissu. Kenny se languissait doucement, se tortillant et se cambrant aux simple toucher de son amant. Tremblant et frissonnant, il agrippa le bort de son jeans devenu bien trop serré, le baissant un minimum pour signaler à son tortionnaire et amant d'aller plus loin. Pour Stan, les réaction de son petit-ami était un vrai délice, pour Kenny, ****l'attente était un insupportablement douloureuse. Le brun fini par accéder à la demande du plus jeune et retira le jeans et le caleçon en même temps, ****le**** faisant pousser un soupire d'aise.****Stan se baissa à hauteur du membre dressé et commença à y laisser de léger baiser tout en passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses testicules. Le blondinet renversa la tête vers l'arrière et s'agrippa au drap en se léchant les lèvres, la respiration de plus en plus haletante. ****Le brun pris finalement le membre en bouche et entama de lent va****-****et****-****vien****t**** qui allèrent de plus en plus vite. Kenny, une main dans les cheveux de son amour et l'autre, toujours accrocher au drap, respirait au rythme de ses va****-****et****-****vien****t****. Quand il alla jouir, Stan s'arrêta et remonta pour embrasser le petit ange blond puis lui présenta trois doigts et bizarrement, il su ce qu'il devais faire et commença à les lécher avidement. Après les avoir assez humidifier, le plus vieux ****écarta les jambes fine et imberbe et**** passa un doigt sur l'anus du plus jeune qui frissonna et l'entra doucement en lui. Tout ça semblais totalement naturel pour eux, ****comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant, ce qui était peut-être le cas, étant donné qu'ils avaient ****tout des adolescents qu'ils seront censé être. Stan trouva assez facilement la prostate de Kenny ****qui cria au contact des deux doigts sur son point sensible.**

Kenny: Mmmh... Ah ! Stan ! **Murmura t-il d'une petite voix aigu hyper sexy. **Han !Prend-moi Stan ! Maintenant ! **Continua t-il en gémissant sensuellement.**

**Stan serra les dent, s'en était trop pour lui, il retira rapidement ses doigts, faisant grogner Kenny et positionna son membre gorgé de sang devant l'intimité du blondinet. Il le pénétra doucement faisant gémirent Kenny de douleur, quelques larmes apparurent aux coin de ses magnifiques yeux bleu ciel. ****Le plus vieux se pencha vers ce visage, crispé de douleur en dessous de lui et embrassa ces lèvres tremblotante.****Arrivé au fond, il ne bougea plus, attendant un signe qui lui indiquerais qu'il pouvais y aller.**

Stan: Ça va ?

Kenny: Mmmh... oui... **Haleta t-il en se mordant la lèvres. **Embrasse-moi.

**Stan sourie et scella encore une fois leur lèvres, entrant sa langue dans sa bouche et allant chercher sa consœur, les faisant danser ensemble. Il alla chercher l'une des mains de Kenny et entre-lassa ses doigts avec les siens, après quelques minutes, le blond bougea le bassin. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, Stan entama des va-et-vient qui, à chaque pénétration, laissais Kenny, échapper de petite exclamations de plaisir qui étaient étouffé par le baiser. Stan se sépara de la bouche du blond pour entendre les gémissements du plus jeune, ce qui l'excita encore plus et le fit augmenter la vitesse de ses coups de buttoir. **

Kenny: Aah, aah, aah, Han ! Staaaann... Mmmmh...

**Kenny tenta de placer une main devant sa bouche pour atténuer ses petits cries de plaisir, mais Stan l'en empêcha.**

Stan: Je... Je veux t'entendre ! Ça m'excite !

**Kenny rougis puis tourna la tête en fermant les yeux, tout en continuant de gémir, il mit sa main libre dans les cheveux de son amant et d'un coup, rapprocha sa tête pour l'embrasser. Un baiser bestial et amoureux. Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux et bientôt, Kenny renversa sa tête et ses yeux vers l'arrière, en se cambrant violemment. De la bave s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche ouverte, qui avait laisser échapper un cries de jouissance. Stan fit encore quelques coups avant de jouir à son tour, il se retira puis embrassa le petit blond qui haletait encore.**

Stan: Je t'aime Kenny !

Kenny: Moi... Aussi Stan !

**Stan se coucha à coter de Kenny qui se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant puis, ils s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Les jours passèrent et après les 3 jours de délais restant, les garçons retournèrent voir le vieux Méphisto, ils retrouvèrent, avec regrets, leur corps d'enfant de 10 ans et donc, le comportement d'enfant de cette age. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient resté en couple, mais ils savaient maintenant à quoi s'attendre et c'est seulement 3 ans plus tard que les couples commencèrent à se former.**

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**POV KENNY **

***xX*xX*xX*xX*xX*xX***

**J'avais maintenant 12 ans, cela fesait 1 mois que moi et Stan sortions ensemble, il y avait aussi Craig et Tweek qui eux, sortaient ensemble depuis déjà presque 6 mois. Pour les quatre autres, ça devait plus tarder, déjà, Kyle commençais à chercher plus l'attention de Cartman et lui, essayait désespérément de combattre ses émotions. Pour Token et Clyde, il n'y avait aucun changement apparent. **

**2 ans passèrent avant que je ne comprennent pourquoi je haïssait tant Cartman. À 14 ans, Cartman c'était battu avec Stan parce qu'il avait frapper Kyle au visage avec une raquette de tennis, il s'était trop approcher et avait reçu le rebord dans le front, on étaient en sport quand ça s'est passé. Cartman et Kyle était ensemble depuis 1 an maintenant alors c'est un peu compréhensible qu'il l'ai défendu, mais bordel ! Aller jusqu'à presque lui cassé le bras droit !? Et Kyle qui n'avait presque rien à part une coupure au front... Ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Non, mais bon. Quand il s'agit de Kyle, Cartman devient TRÈS protecteur et ça, tout les élèves du collège l'ont su en apprenant ce qui était arriver à mon copain. Plus jamais personne ne s'en ai pris à Kyle après ça. Pour ce qui est du couple, Clyde-Token, ils commençaient à peine à se lancer des petits regards en coin. C'est seulement 5 mois plus tard qu'on a appris que ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis 7 mois, donc, quand la plus part d'entre nous avions 15-16ans. C'est à cette age que j'ai coucher avec Stan pour la première fois, lui venait d'avoir 17 ans et moi, j'allais avoir 16 ans 5 mois et 2 jours plus tard, on l'avaient fait pour son anniversaire, c'était son cadeau de ma part, hé hé.**

**Enfin, aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans, c'est mon anniversaire, cela fait 5 ans que je sort avec Stan et je suis sûrement l'adolescent le plus heureux au monde !**

**°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°FIN!°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°**

**Voilà ! J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort pour éliminé mes ennemis juré, les fautes... =_='' S'il en reste faites le moi savoir ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !**

**Zoubis !**

**Review s'il vous plais !**

*** J'ai pris ce surnom dans une autre fic, je trouve ça juste trop drôle comment ça lui va bien ! xD**

**** Vous vous rappeler de cette chanson merdique ? XD**


End file.
